The Party Master
The Party Master is a character you can meet in Hello Kitty Online whenever it's event-time. He will most often show up in the five cities/towns of Sanrio Land: Sanrio Harbour, Florapolis, London, Paris and Beijing. He will provide you with the Emote-Minigame for up to 8 players to win some tokens. You will also get tokens according to the respectively event by solving event-quests. Then you can change these tokens with the Party Master for different special event-items he has to offer. These items are different for every event, there may be crafting- or cooking-guides, food, furniture fitting the event-theme, special seeds to grow, but most often accessories to wear or carry in your hand. Between October 22 and November 1, 2009, the Party Master appeared in each zone, allowing players to purchase up to 26 exclusive items promoting Hello Kitty's 35th anniversary using Birthday Tokens. He also mediates Bingo and Emote minigames, where players can win additional Birthday Tokens. Shop Straight Line Bingo Card * Non-Transferable * Item Level: 1 * Price: Birthday Token x 1 * Type of Bingo Card Nine-Pack Bingo Card * Non-Transferable * Item Level: 1 * Price: Birthday Token x 2 * Type of Bingo Card Blackout Bingo Card * Non-Transferable * Item Level: 1 * Price: Birthday Token x 3 * Type of Bingo Card Knit Cap (1978) * EQUIPMENT] * Item Level: 1 * Price: Birthday Token x 30 * Hat Knit Cap Headband * EQUIPMENT * Item Level: 1 * Price: Birthday Token x 30 * Hat Candy Hairpin (1978) * EQUIPMENT * Item Level: 1 * For Girls * Price: Birthday Token x 30 * Hat For Girls T Shirt (1987) * EQUIPMENT * Item Level: 1 * Price: Birthday Token x 35 Little Devil Camisole M (2007) * EQUIPMENT * Item Level: 1 * For Girls * Price: Birthday Token x 35 Angel Camisole M (2007) * EQUIPMENT * Item Level: 1 * For Girls * Price: Birthday Token x 35 Apron (1975) * EQUIPMENT * Item Level: 1 * Price: Birthday Token x 35 Mini Boston Bag (1975) * EQUIPMENT * Item Level: 1 * Price: Birthday Token x 40 * Accessory (Wand) Mini Fry Pan (1986) * EQUIPMENT * Item Level: 1 * Price: Birthday Token x 40 * Accessory (Wand) Kabuki Fan (1997) * EQUIPMENT * Item Level: 1 * Price: Birthday Token x 40 * Accessory (Wand) Wooden Coat Hanger (1977) * EQUIPMENT * Item Level: 1 * Price: Birthday Token x 40 * Accessory (Wand) Yellow Wooden Sandals 'Child Kitty' (1976) * EQUIPMENT * Item Level: 1 * Price: Birthday Token x 25 * Shoes Red Wooden Sandals 'Child Kitty' (1976) * EQUIPMENT * Item Level: 1 * Price: Birthday Token x 25 * Shoes Pendant Stopwatch (1988) * EQUIPMENT * Item Level: 1 * Price: Birthday Token x 20 * Neck Silver Necklace (1994) * EQUIPMENT * Item Level: 1 * Price: Birthday Token x 20 * Neck Table (2001) * FURNITURE] * Item Level: 1 * Price: Birthday Token x 20 * Furnitures Chest of Drawers (1992) * FURNITURE * Item Level: 1 * Price: Birthday Token x 20 * Furnitures Wooden Xylophone (2006) * FURNITURE * Item Level: 1 * Price: Birthday Token x 15 * Furnitures Charming Rack (1980) * FURNITURE * Item Level: 1 * Price: Birthday Token x 15 * Furnitures Kitty TV (1989) * FURNITURE * Item Level: 1 * Price: Birthday Token x 20 * Furnitures Kitty Goodnight Cord (1990) * FURNITURE * Item Level: 1 * Price: Birthday Token x 10 * Furnitures Wall Lamp (1983) * FURNITURE * Item Level: 1 * Price: Birthday Token x 10 * Furnitures Kitty Hotcakes (1996) * FOOD] * Non-Transferable * Item Level: 1 * HP Restored: 40 * Price: Birthday Token x 1 * Food Quotes * "Bingo cards, birthday clothes... you name it, I have it and they're all in exchange for Birthday Tokens. Want to try your luck at Bingo or Emote Game? Now's your chance! Come one, come all!" Category:NPCs